3 The Worst Memory of Roxton
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Às vezes um erro presente nos faz recordar erros passados... "-Não posso perdê-la... Não posso tê-la matado também... Então uma lembrança assomou-lhe à mente, fazendo-o perder-se em pensamentos."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Estes adoráveis personagens não me pertencem... Eu adoraria tê-los criado, mas não sou tão genial, logo fiquem sabendo que não recebo nada (além de vossas tão esperadas reviews) por utilizá-los em minhas histórias...

Lembram-se da série de fics do passado dos moradores do Platô??? Pois então, meninaaaas, aqui vai o primeiro capítulo da "historinha" do Roxton... Enjoy!

Ah, e deixem reviews né?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 - The Worst Memory of Roxton**

- Marguerite... Nããõ!!!

A única coisa de que ela teve consciência foi que algo quente empapava a frente de sua camisa, então uma dor absurda espalhou-se por seu peito e de repente tornou-se muito, muito difícil respirar.

- Oh Marguerite, Marguerite por favor...- as palavras saiam em atropelos da boca de Roxton.- Abra os olhos... Vamos, olhe para mim por favor...

Os grandes olhos verdes dela o encaravam súplices, uma nuvem de dor os turvava e os deixava nebulosos. Roxton sabia que logo ela mergulharia na inconsciência.

- Deixe-me ver o ferimento.- disse Challenger afastando o amigo.

- Fique calmo meu velho, ela é forte, vai sair dessa.- falou Malone, tentando confortar o homem.

Verônica ajudava Challenger a estancar o sangramento e lançava olhares ocasionais aos dois homens que se mantinham á distância. Era visível o desespero do Lorde, afinal todos sabia que ele amava Marguerite e era terrível que ela estivesse ferida.

Pior ainda que o disparo tivesse partido da arma dele.

- Precisamos deixá-la confortável.- falou Challenger.- Não podemos prosseguir, armem o acampamento por aqui mesmo e Verônica, improvise um leito decente para Marguerite.

Todos se apressaram a cumprir as ordens do cientista. Malone e Verônica começaram a limpar o local, enquanto Roxton ia atrás de madeira para o fogo. Ele estava com ódio de si mesmo, por que diabos atirara exatamente naquele momento?

"Se não tivesse atirado provavelmente aquele maldito homem-macaco a teria levado.- dizia o lado racional de sua mente, mas seu coração estava em frangalhos.- Não posso perdê-la... Não posso tê-la matado também...

Então uma lembrança assomou-lhe à mente, fazendo-o perder-se em pensamentos.

_- Seu maricas, por que não vem conosco? Nosso pai disse que você viria para o safári e não somente para ficar no acampamento!- a voz saiu-lhe jocosa.- Acovardou-se é?_

_- Cale-se John! Eu não sou maricas, apenas não aprecio caçadas.- respondeu William sem erguer os olhos de seu livro._

_- Ui, ui, ui o "senhor lorde" não aprecia caçadas.- debochou John, com voz aguda._

_Num gesto inesperado o rapaz mais novo arrancou o livro das mãos do irmão e o arremessou longe._

_- Você está acabando com a boa fama dos Roxton!- berrou John encolerizado, esmurrando a face de William.- Suas maneiras afrescalhadas mancham a reputação de nossa família. Você não merece o título de Lorde!_

- Roxton? Ei, você já apanhou lenha suficiente, não?- a voz de Verônica o trouxe de volta.- Venha, precisamos de fogo para ferver água para o Challenger,

O caçador percebeu que tinha os braços tomados por galhos e gravetos, então seguiu com a loira de volta para o acampamento.

Marguerite estava deitada numa cama improvisada com cobertores e folhas, sob uma lona que lhe servia de barraca. Challenger estava a seu lado e a encarava com o rosto ansioso.

- George, a fogueira está pronta.

O cientista apanhou alguns objetos em sua mochila e rumou na direção do fogo para esterilizá-los.

- Challenger, ela vai ficar bem?- perguntou Roxton aflito.

- Preciso extrair a bala para que a pólvora não infeccione o ferimento.- respondeu o ruivo, esquivando-se de maiores explicações.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não a deixe morrer! Não a deixe morrer...- a voz dele tornou-se um murmúrio angustiado.- Se algo acontecer à ela eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer... Não suportarei...

- Acalme-se homem, nada vai acontecer.- disse Malone sem muita convicção.- Apenas fique calmo...

**Continua...**

Pois é, apesar da ainda não ter concluído esta fic, achei que seria bom começar a publicá-la, assim se vocês deixarem milhões de reviews, eu me animo a terminá-la e postar aqui...

Não é uma troca justa???

hehehehe

Agora falando sério... tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas depende de vocês se eu posta-los-ei [que bonita essa palavra neh???hsuahasusah] ou não...

bJos minhas "lovas" e reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Vamos lá, todos juntos agora: "Esses personagens não pertencem à Mamma Corleone, esses personagens não pertencem à Mamma Corleone, esses personagens não pertencem à Mamma Corleone..." - Repitam isso até decorar ok? Afinal estes personagens não me pertencem!

Bom Girls, como fui muito má com UM capítulo curto, aqui vai mais um... [sim, e não adianta reclamar pq 2 capitulos curtos valem por 1 longo... husahsushusha]

Lady K: Eu não lembro do nome do cara desse episódio... De qualquer forma é mais entre o John e o William....E eu NUNCA mataria a Madge!!! Amo ela tanto quanto tu, [e não conheço a TowandaBR... hehe]mas precisava de um drama inicial neh? Bjos, e não eh soh pq estamos nos falando no MSN q está isenta de postar review ok???

Luanaa: Palavra bonita neh??? eheheh E calma, não quero matar ninguem [exceto a Danielle, mas como ela não tá nessa fic, não conta...hehehe], mas como jah expliquei acima: precisava de um drama inicial! bjiNhos e reviews hein???

Lovinhas, esse vai especialmete pra vcs que comentaram tão prontamente!!!

E quanto às outras... Olha lá hein?! Reviews no 1 e no 2 senão um T-Rex vai comer os cabelos de vcs!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Roxton, vá descansar por favor.- implorava Verônica.- Eu posso cuidar da Marguerite.

- Não Verônica, obrigado, mas eu prefiro continuar aqui. Talvez você deva ficar de guarda, afinal eu não quero negligenciar os cuidados á ela.

A mulher desistiu de tentar convencê-lo e foi para perto do fogo. A dor estava estampada no rosto de seu amigo e ela sabia que nada, a não ser a melhora de Marguerite, o faria melhorar. Deus, como ele sofria por vê-la ferida, e como era cruel a culpa que sentia por ter sido sua a mão que causara aquilo.

O grupo estava atrás de algumas plantas que Challenger insistia em querer estudar, muito embora não tivesse muita certeza de onde encontrá-las. Então, ao amanhecer, todos haviam concordado em sair em busca das tais plantinhas.

Todos, menos Marguerite que quase fora arrastada por Roxton.

Lá pelas tantas, quando já estavam muito afastados das trilhas que habitualmente seguiam, um grupo de homens-macaco os atacou. Além de estar em maior número, as criaturas contavam com o fato de os exploradores não conhecerem muito bem aquela área.

A luta fora violenta. A princípio parecia que os homens-macaco levariam a melhor, mas (**N.A.** Como sempre ocorre em nosso amado Platô...) com as facas de Verônica e os tiros precisos dos demais, as feras começaram a recuar. Até que aquele acontecimento terrível ocorrera.

Quando tudo já se encaminhava para o final, uma das criaturas decidiu que Marguerite seria um ótimo jantar e a agarrou. A herdeira, que já estava sem munição, tentou lutar com a fera, mas seu corpo era pequeno e frágil em relação ao tamanho daquela besta, logo ela não teria chance.

- Aaaah!!! Socorro!!!

Roxton, vendo a situação em que se encontrava Marguerite, apontou o rifle naquela direção. Sua intenção era assustar o homem-macaco para que ele largasse a herdeira, mas no exato momento em que atirou, a fera largou a mulher e o tiro acertou em cheio o abdômen de Marguerite.

O grito rouco que saíra da garganta de Roxton foi o último som que ela ouviu, depois tudo se quedou escuro.

Agora lá estava o caçador, ao lado da mulher que amava, desesperado com o peso da culpa a lhe torturar.

- Marguerite, por favor, se você pode me ouvir sobreviva. Eu imploro que não me deixe...- murmurava ele ao ouvido dela.- Fique comigo, fique comigo pra sempre... Me perdoe meu amor, eu, eu... Oh Deus, não leve minha Marguerite, não poderei suportar perdê-la...

_- Ah William, resolveu vir conosco então?!- surpreendeu-se Lorde Roxton.- Que bom, que bom mesmo._

_O grupo andava pela selva em busca de um troféu de caça realmente fabuloso, o que significava que qualquer animal selvagem, capaz de matar um ser humano e de tamanho colossal, serviria._

_- Realmente há gorilas gigantes por aqui pai?_

_- Por que "Willie"? Tá com medo?_

_- Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder "Johnniezinho".- ignorou William._

_- Não me chame de "Johnniezinho"!- urrou John, lívido de raiva._

_- E por que não "Johnniezinho"?- provocou o outro._

_John, absolutamente enfurecido, engatilhou o rifle que carregava e o apontou para o irmão._

_- Porque senão eu atiro em você. Seu coração explodirá e eu poderei assumir e __honrar __o título da família, seu maricas!- a voz dele soava ameaçadora._

_- Parem já!- ordenou o Lorde Henry Roxton.- John, abaixe esse rifle; William pare provocar seu irmão! E silêncio absoluto ou espantarão todos os animais que valem à pena!_

**Continua...**

Sim girls... Deixem suas reviews e o Rox volta!!! heheheh

bjos "Lovas"!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Não, eles não são criações minhas... Todos estes personagens pertencem à outras pessoas e eu nãoo lucro nada escrevendo sobre eles (a não ser, é claro, vossa satisfação!).

Meninas obrigada pelas reviews... no próx eu agradeço individualmente tah? No time!!!

Ah, e qto ao Roxton ser malvado... Não é isso, é que ele não achava o irmão digno do título, mas isso é coisa de jovens... É claro q ele nunca mataria o irmão de propósito!

_______________________________________________________________________

_Quando crianças William e John se davam bem, eram companheiros de brinquedos e raramente brigavam. Já na adolescência, quando as diferenças começaram a se acentuar, cada um foi para seu lado. _

_John estava sempre com seu pai em caçadas, jogos e divertimenros masculinos. Sua mãe, Lady Elizabeth, sofria para conseguir fazê-lo dedicar-se aos estudos afinal ele nunca gostara de ler sobre aventuras, preferia vivê-las. Quanto à ciências e cálculos, bem, ele só os aturava e esforçava-se por aprendê-los para não desapontar sua mãe, à quem amava. Seu espírito indômito contrastava com o jeito de seu irmão, que sempre fora mais calmo, afeito às minúncias do cotidiano._

_William amava os livros, era capaz passar horas viajando em suas páginas. As ciencias humanas lhe encantavam, talvez porque ele fosse um tanto acanhado e não apreciasse certos divertimentos de cavalheiros. Não gostava de caçar, achava pouco inteligente arriscar a vida para pendurar cabeças de animais às paredes, mas compreendia que se não praticasse tiro e lutas, não seria considerado "completo" ante os olhos da aritocrática sociedade inglesa e já lhe bastavam os apelidos que corriam à boca pequena simplesmente pelo fato de não gostar de frequentar as casas de tolerância._

_- É ridículo isso mãe.- dizia William.- Eu odeio animais e armas, então por que eu deveria ir à um lugar onde serei obrigado a "conviver" com ambos?_

_- Ah querido, seu pai acha que será uma boa experiência para você.- respondeu Lady Elizabeth com doçura.- E depois, Lorde Roxton disse que existem alguns, hum, boatos maldosos correndo por aí a seu respeito e que sua presença nesse safári pode modificar essa imagem..._

_- Eu já sou um homem, eu devo decidir o que faço ou não. Não quero sair por aí enfrentando feras apenas para calar a maledicência de alguns. Isso é estupidez!_

_Nesse exato instante John entrou na sala en que estavam a mãe e o irmão._

_- Está mais do que na hora de você virar um homem de verdade, enfrentar seus medos.- disse ele.- Sua mania de ficar metido com livros e sempre se recusar a comparecer aos encontros de cavalheiros está acabando com sua reputação e, por consequência, está manchando o bom nome dos Roxton._

_- Cale-se garoto! O que você entende de reputação e honra?- desdenhou William.- Sei bem que foi você quem fez a cabeça de nosso pai para que ele me obrigasse a ir a esta caçada idiota!_

_- Sim, eu sugeri que você fosse.- ele se aproximou do irmão.- Quem sabe assim você comece a se tornar um homem de verdade, e seja digno de receber o título de Lorde._

_O mais velho deu uma risada estrondosa._

_- Então é disso que se trata? O garotinho do papai está enciumado porque eu sou o mais velho e irei herdar o título da família?- a voz dele estava carregada de ironia.- Ah "Johnniezinho", não é só porque você é o preferido do papai que tudo ficará para você. Eu administrarei os bens da família e terei a honra de ser o próximo Lorde Roxton, quer você me ache digno ou não!_

_- Ah é? Pois você não perde por esperar...- enigmático, John saiu da sala._

_-------//-------//------_

No meio da madrugada Marguerite começou a agitar-se. A febre não cedia embora o ferimento estivesse limpo e tratado (na medida do possível) e Roxton, reprimindo a muito custo as lágrimas, colocava compressas frias sobre a testa de sua amada.

A palidez da pele dela e a respiração difícil faziam-no temer perdê-la a cada segundo que passava. Estaria desgraçado pelo resto da vida se ela morresse. Não conseguia mais imaginar-se em Marguerite, sem suas queixas, seus sorrisos, seu cheiro delicioso... Jamais suportaria a culpa de tê-la matado!

- Se você me deixar, Marguerite, minha vida não terá mais sentido algum. Já havia perdido a esperança de encontrar algo pelo que viver, então você apareceu...

"Você, com essa sua mania de mandar em todos, com seu mau-humor matinal, com seu horror a acordar cedo... Você, com esses olhos hipnóticos, esses lábios doces, esse corpo deslumbrante e essa personalidade rascante.- ele suspirou.- Por favor não morra... Não quando eu preciso tanto de você... Não me abandone ou não suportarei a culpa de ter causado sua morte..."

A dor nas palavras de Roxton era quase palpável, se houvesse um meio de trocar de lugar com Marguerite, ele o faria de bom grado. Daria tudo o que possuía: sua riqueza, seu título, sua vida, se isso salvasse a herdeira.

- Ei, Roxton, tome isso.- disse Malone oferecendo-lhe uma caneca.- É um chá forte. Não se compara ao café, mas ajuda bastante a mandar o sono embora.

O caçador aceitou a oferta e agradeceu, então o jornalista sentou-se ao seu lado e encarou Marguerite.

- Você não quer...

- Não Malone! Vou ficar cuidando dela, se não fosse por minha culpa, ela não estaria assim.- respondeu Roxton, duramente.- Eu sou um... um...

- Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo meu amigo.- redarguiu Malone.- Aquele homem-macaco a estava carregando, alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Sim, alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não matá-la!- ele deu um tapa na própria cabeça.- Eu atirei nela Malone, _eu_! Você sabe como eu vou me sentir se ela morrer?

- Ela-não-vai-morrer Roxton!- sentenciou Malone.- Ela já esteve envolvida em situações muito piores na Grande Guerra, e no entanto esta aí. Nossa Srta. Krux é mais forte do parece.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", eu sei que ela vai sobreviver. Não me pergunte como eu sei disso, mas Marguerite vai melhorar e voltar a reclamar de tudo, como sempre.- o loiro se levantou.- Você precisa acreditar nisso como eu acredito!- e se afastou.

O Lorde permaneceu calado. A segurança nas palavras do amigo era reconfortante. Sim, Marguerite iria melhorar nem que ele precisasse passar cada segundo de sua vida cuidando dela.

**Continua...**

Reviews neh??? Esse tava mais compridinho... (lan house eh foda!!)

Sejam boazinhas comigo!!! ehehehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Noops, estes personagens adoráveis não são meus... Mesmo pq, se fosse, a série não teria terminado!!! Eu não tenho retorno financeiro ao escrever estas histórias, mas doações sempre serão aceitas [hoho]!!!

Siim, eu sei q andei relapsa em relação aos posts, mas problemas de ordem maior [beeem maior, aliás!] me impediram!!! Por favor, me perdoem. Aqui está mais um capítulo para seu deleite! ENJOY!

Recapitulando os agradecimentos às reviews:

Nayara: Obrigada pelo elogio! Continue acompanhando e opinando hein? BjOs

Marguerrite: Perdão pelos micro-capítulos, mas qdo tu escreves á mão parece mais longo!!! O John não eh mau, ele era imaturo... A morte do Will fez ele crescer na marra! Aqui tem um capítulo comprido tah?? bjiNhos linda!

Luanaa: Folgada??? Nããão, 'magina... És sincera, mas jah expliquei o motivo dos "capitulinhos"! Aqui está a continuação tah? Espero q goste! bjOS floR!

Lady K: Lindaa! Pode usar o trecho em DDT [aleeáás, serah uma honra!!!]... Qto á maldade, isso eh relativo... Enquanto tu separa eles CRUELMENTE, eu os aproximo [ainda que por meios dolorosos... a Madge q o diga!]... Aproveita o capítulo tah??? bjOS lova!

**_PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO..._**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por que estava tão difícil respirar? E aquela claridade que lhe incomodava os olhos? Droga! Onde estava deitada? Lugarzinho desconfortável, certamente não era sua cama!

Devagar Marguerite abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o teto de lona da barraca sob a qual repousava, tentou sentar, mas uma dor lancinante no tórax a fez mudar de idéia. Sim, agora começava a se lembrar de tudo: os homens-macaco, a luta, o tiro e ...

- Roxton?- a voz lhe saiu mais fraca do que poderia supor, mas o caçador, que não saíra de perto dela um minuto, escutou.

- Oh, você acordou! Graças a Deus, Graças a Deus!- disse ele deixando o alívio transparecer em sua voz.- Não, não se mova ou o ferimento pode abrir.

Ela deitou a cabeça novamente e tentou respirar fundo, mas a dor fê-la apenas arquejar.

- Onde estão os outros?- perguntou a herdeira após algum tempo.

- Malone e Verônica foram atrás de algumas frutas, e Challenger foi buscar água num regato aqui perto.- respondeu o Lorde.

Era a muito custo que ele se continha para não abraçá-la e beijá-la, e depois sair gritando aos quatro ventos que sua amada estava viva, voltara para ele! A pele dela ainda estava assustadoramente pálida, mas só o fato daqueles olhos verdes o estarem fitando tão lucidamente já era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Você está me encarando como se eu fosse um fantasma Roxton.- brincou a morena.- Caso não tenha percebido, eu não morri... Pelo menos não dessa vez Lorde Roxton.- ela sorriu.- É, parece que terão de me agüentar por mais um tempo!

Apesar do tom jocoso com que ela dissera aquelas palavras, Roxton sentiu um terrível sentimento de culpa lhe oprimir o peito e engasgar sua voz.

- Marguerite eu quero pedir perdão à você.- começou ele.- Entenderei se nunca mais quiser sequer se aproximar de mim, mas por favor, entenda que tudo o que quis foi ajudá-la. Jamais a machucaria... Jamais! Oh Deus, você não sabe a culpa que sinto por...

- Shhh, eu só estava brincando John.- murmurou ela.- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas, eu sei que você queria me salvar, afinal aquele maldito homem-macaco estava me querendo como jantar. Sou eu quem deve agradecê-lo por estar sempre me protegendo.

- Protegendo? Eu sou um miserável!- disse, com raiva de si mesmo.- Um idiota que queria ajudá-la e quase a matou! Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo pior tivesse havido...

- Mas não aconteceu, não é?- ela fechou os olhos por um instante.- Além do mais, já passei por situações tão ruins quanto esta...

Naquele momento Ned, Verônica e Challenger retornaram ao acampamento e, vendo que Roxton estava debruçado sobre Marguerite, temeram que ela houvesse piorado.

- Roxton?- chamou timidamente a loira, se aproximando e sendo seguida pelos outros dois.- Tudo bem?

O caçador a encarou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ela está acordada!

Ao escutarem aquelas palavras os três se entreolharam, então chegaram-se ao leito da enferma.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Então resolveu permanecer no mundo dos vivos?- brincou Malone.- Bem vinda de volta Srta. Krux.

- Como você se sente?- inquiriu Challenger, pressuroso.

- Como se tivesse levado um tiro.- ela sorriu.- Digamos que só dói quando eu respiro... Sinto-me um pouco febril, mas nada de pior...

O cientista pediu licença aos demais para poder examinar melhor a herdeira. Muito a contragosto Roxton foi ajudar Malone e Verônica na preparação do café.

- Faz muito que ela acordou?- perguntou Verônica.

- Não, não muito.- apesar de estar radiante com a aparente recuperação acelerada, não queria muita conversa. Tudo aquilo havia despertado lembranças dolorosas demais.

- Você não parece estar muito a fim de conversas, pensei que a melhora de Marguerite o tivesse deixado feliz.- comentou Ned Malone.

- Você nem imagina o quanto estou feliz Malone, mas não estou muito afeito à conversas. Desculpe.

Com um gesto de cabeça que indicava que havia entendido, o jornalista se concentrou em conversar com a loirinha que tanto lhe era cara.

Quando os três já estavam comendo há algum tempo, Challenger se juntou à eles.

- Acho que algumas frutas farão bem à Marguerite.- começou ele.- Verônica, será que você pode cortar algumas e levá-las junto com um chá para ela?

A mulher assentiu e, quando começava a realizar a tarefa que lhe fora destinada, o caçador a interrompeu, tomando-lhe a fruta e a faca das mãos e dizendo que ele mesmo faria aquilo.

- Você tem que descansar John, passou a noite em claro cuidando dela.- ponderou George.- A Marguerite também é importante para nós e podemos cuidar dela enquanto voce descansa.

- Não me entenda mal Challenger, eu sei que vocês se importam com ela tanto quanto eu, mas eu _preciso_ fazer isso. A culpa é minha que ela esteja ferida, é justo que eu cuide dela.

A lógica dele era irretocável, mas ali não era lugar para lógicas. Todos eram amigos e a solidariedade estava implícita em suas relações, porém todos compreenderam que Roxton _precisava_ cuidar de Marguerite, precisava livrar-se daquela culpa que lhe tomava o ser. Mas o que todos eles ignoravam era que o Lorde tambem queria aplacar sua consciência em relação a um acontecimento muito anteiror àquele, um acontecimento que lhe pesava na alma há anos...

Depois de descascar e picar as frutas em cubos pequenos e encher um caneco com chá, Roxton se dirigiu até a herdeira. Ela dormia e, apesar de sabê-la viva, era assustador vê-la tão imóvel novamente. Mas, preso por suas apreensões e com pena de despertá-la do descanso, Roxton achou por bem deixá-la dorrmir um pouco mais.

Sentado ali, contemplando sua "Bela Adormecida", ele recomeçou a divagar, assaltado por aquelas lembranças que tanto lutava para apagar.

_- Desculpe Lorde Roxton, mas ele está morto.- disse o Dr. Oxley, pesaroso.- Não havia possibilidades de salvá-lo._

_Lorde Henry olhava a cena petrificado, seu filho mais velho, seu sucessor, jazia morto ao lado de uma fera e por culpa sua, somente sua, pois o brigara a tomar parte naquele safári estúpido._

_Como um autômato, Henry deu algumas ordens em relação ao que fazer com o corpo do filho, então rumou para o acampamento silenciosamente, seguido pelo filho mais novo._

_"Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?O que eu fiz?- pensava John horrorizado consigo mesmo.- Não posso ter matado meu irmão. Eu não queria, eu não... não... Oh Deus, me perdoe!!!"_

_No regresso à Londres e durante os funerais de irmão John não teve coragem de dirigir palavra alguma a seu pai. Via que o homem estava destroçado._

_Em casa, ao encontrar sua mãe, sentiu-se profundamente envergonhado afinal já corriam boatos por toda Londres insinuando que o tiro fora proposital, que ele planejara matar o irmão para usurpar-lhe o título._

_- Ele não teria coragem para isso Madame. John é um ótimo rapaz, tem um grande coração e jamais poderia cometer tal atrocidade.- dizia Harold, pajem e confidente de Elizabeth, desde antes dela se tornar Lady Roxton.- Eu o conheço desde que nasceu..._

_- Mas ele vivia implicando com William...- chorava a mulher.- Fico intranqüila só de cogitar tal possibilidade, mas John sempre teve seus ímpetos, suas fúrias... E se num momento de desatino ele cometesse tal ato?_

_Parado do lado de fora da sala íntima de sua mãe, John sentiu o chão sumir de sob seus pés. Então Lady Elizabeth, sua mãe, achava que ele seria capaz de matar seu irmão, aquele que carregava o mesmo sangue que o seu? Não podia ser verdade, qualquer um, qualquer um mesmo podia duvidar dele, menos ela!_

_Em seu atordoamento, o rapaz nem percebeu que fora visto e, quando Lady Roxton se apercebeu que o filho escutara seu desabafo e viu-lhe a face estupidificada, uma certeza inundou-lhe a alma: John jamais seria capaz de matar quem quer que fosse, menos ainda seu tão amado irmão! Pena que a percepção lhe ocorreu com um segundo de atraso e, quando aventou se explicar com o rapaz, ele saiu em disparada._

_- Harold, o que foi que fiz?- disse a mulher, entre lágrimas, sem coragem para ir atrás do filho._

_O escritório estava com as portas fechadas. Na verdade agora Lorde Roxton permanecia lá a maior parte do tempo, perdido com seus pensamentos. Não culpava o filho mais moço pelo ocorrido, o conhecia melhor do que ninguém e sabia que seu caráter, honrado e leal, nunca o levaria a cometer vil traição contra um dos seus. Porém era doloroso saber-se sem William, aquele a quem sempre vira como seu sucessor, independentemente do que diziam os demais._

_- O senhor concorda com ela?- perguntou John, entrando de repente no escritório do pai.- O senhor também me vê como um assassino?_

_Aquelas palavras, finalmente verbalizadas em alto e bom som, deixaram Henry Roxton confuso._

_- Do que você está falando John?_

_- Minha mãe me julga um assassino, diz que matei meu irmão num momento de desatino.- disse o rapaz moreno, com a voz embargada.- O senhor também pensa isso de mim?_

_O homem estava pasmo demais para dizer algo, afinal, em sua cabeça, era óbvio que John sabia que ele jamais o acusaria de tal crime. Mas ele esquecia que seu filho, mal saído da adolescência ainda precisava de sua aprovação para sentir-se seguro._

_Tomando o silêncio do pai como uma confirmação de seu temor, John Richard Roxton deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto._

_- O que me resta se minha própria família não acredita em minha palavra? Eu não queria atingir William, jamais quis matar meu irmão... Apesar de nossas diferenças, eu o amava!_

_Ele tirou as mãos das costas e revelou o que estivera segurando escondido até então: uma pequena pistola da coleção de armas de seu pai._

_- Quem sabe assim todos acreditem que nunca quis usurpar a posição de ninguém!- e, levando a arma à têmpora, preparou-se para o disparo._

_Aterrorizado diante da cena, Lorde Roxton se precipitou para o filho. Os dois lutaram por poucos instantes, até que o homem começou a arquejar e caiu de borco no chão._

_Seu coração não conseguiu agüentar a pressão dos últimos acontecimentos. Lorde Henry Jeremy Roxton teve um infarte fulminate._

- Roxton?- uma mão macia e delicada secou as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto do caçador.- O que há? Por que você está assim?

Quando abriu os olhos, John Roxton viu-se encarando o par de olhos verdes mais lindo que já vira na vida.

- Não venha me dizer que não é nada.- disse a morena com seu fio de voz, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.- Ajude-me a sentar para que conversemos melhor...

Sem que qualquer desculpa lhe ocorresse para não fazê-lo, Roxton pegou Marguerite com delicadeza, temendo machucá-la pois ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana frágil e a apoiou em seu tórax, numa posição entre sentada e deitada em seu colo.

- Não posso perturbá-la com meus problemas...- murmurou.

- Nada que venha de você pode me perturbar mais do que vê-lo assim...- respondeu ela, docemente.- Confie em mim do mesmo modo que _sempre_ confiei em você.

**CONTINUA**

Sim, demorei mas postei!!! E vocês não tem desculpas para não deixar reviews neh??? [porfavorzinhooo...- carinha de Gato de Botas do Shrek *.*]

Em breve o último capítulo... BjoS lovinhasS lindaS!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens absolutamente adoráveis não ssão meus, isso não é espantoso??? Poiseh, quem sabe se juntar uma graninha eu os possa comprar... De qualquer modo, até lá, saibam que ele não me pertencem e não ganho nada [além de vossas imprescindíveis reviews] por escrever essas histórias!

Lady K.: Brigadão pelas reviews... Quanto à uma fic nova, calma, eu mal terminei essa!!! hehehe bhOs e enjoy!

Luanaa: Prontinho, o final do sofrimento do Roxton... Mas ficou bem meigo, apesar de não haverem cenas tórridas!!! hehehe Espero que goste! bjOs flor.

Lady Jéh: Siim amor, tenho orkut mas nao tenho mto tempo pra postar lah... Fora q to sem net e os pcs da facul nao acessam o orkut!!! De qualquer forma, continua acompanhando as fics aqui, e indica pro pessoal da comu neh??? bjOs... Aproveite o final!

Marguerrite: Valeu meeeesmo pelos elogios ao capítulo, espero que goste do final... Não tah enoooorme, mas jah dah um gostinho!!! Aproveita tah?!

Bom Lovinhas, eis aqui o **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**... Aprovitem!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Profundamente tocado por aquelas palavras, John não pôde resistir por muito mais tempo. Sabia que era abominável importunar Marguerite com suas culpas e temores, ainda mais por ela estar ferida e fraca, mas não conseguiria manter para si tudo aquilo, a dor era profunda demais e explodiria se não a pudesse compartilhar com alguém.

- Você sabe que matei meu irmão não é? Aquele gorila maldito o agarrou e eu quis, mais do que tudo, salvá-lo, porém o tiro atravessou a fera e o peito de William.- começou ele.- Meu pai ficou arrasado, sentia-se culpado por tê-lo arrastado para o safári, embora eu fosse o real culpado por ter induzido meu pai a obrigá-lo a ir.

"William detestava animais, armas e violência de qualquer espécie e eu o provocava. Eu o instiguei a ir conosco naquela funesta empreitada, eu vivia a dizer-lhe que era um frouxo, que não era digno do título que lhe era designado...- prosseguia ele, sem conseguir se conter, como se cada palavra fosse uma gota de veneno extraída de dentro de si.- Antes mesmo que chegássemos a Londres para os funerais, já corriam boatos de que eu o matara para usurpar-lhe o título..."

- E falam que a aristocracia londrina é civilizada...- murmurou Madge contrafeita.

Roxton respirou fundo, e prosseguiu com sua narrativa.

- Duas semanas após os funerais de meu irmão, entreouvi uma conversa de minha mãe com Harold, seu pajem há anos, e ela dizia que, por mais que não quisesse acreditar, achava possível que eu houvesse matado William sem que fosse um acidente...

"Aquilo me magoou profundamente. Não podia crer que minha mãe me achava um assassino, ainda mais que pensasse que eu era o carrasco de meu próprio irmão! Sai em disparada de perto dela e rumei para o único que não me condenaria... Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava."

"Meu pai, Lorde Henry Jeremy Roxton, estava encerrado em seu escritório há dias, não nos falávamos desde o terrível incidente, mas julguei que ele, que estivera presente quando do tiro, não poderia me culpar. Quando entrei naquele 'santuário' de meu pai, ele estava fumando um de seus habituais charutos, pensativo... Foi nossa última conversa e eu apenas o acusei!- as palavras fugiram de Roxton, então ele abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos."

Como doía ver o homem que amava tão enlouquecidamente, ali, desolado, prisioneiro de seus próprios remorsos. Marguerite sempre soubera que John tinha a mania de se culpar por tudo o que dava errado à sua volta, ela mesma o acusara de ter matado o irmão certa vez (e só Deus sabia o quanto se arrependia de tê-lo feito...), mas não era culpa dele e ela sabia. Roxton era o homem mais íntegro, leal e devotado aos seus que ela já conhecera, e por isso acabara se apaixonando por ele [**n.a.:** sem esquecer a beleza máscula, o charme, o sorriso... ai ai... mas deixa isso pra lá!!! Hehe].

- O que houve depois disso?- instigou ela, mansamente. Sabia que por mais cruel que fosse fazê-lo falar, era necessário extirpar-lhe aquilo, como a um pedaço de carne podre.

- Eu o acusei de não confiar em mim, como minha mãe, como toda Londres. Às vezes acho que se não tivesse partido após a morte de meu pai, talvez eu também me convencesse de minha culpa... Mas enfim, eu apontei uma arma para minha própra cabeça, estava decidido a provar a todos que pouco me importava com um título de nobreza que nem ao menos me era de direito possuir.

"Meu pai horrorizou-se diante de minha atitude e correu para tirar-me a arma das mãos.- à esta altura seus olhos tornaram a ficar marejados.- Eu estava ensandecido, sentindo-me revoltado com a desconfiança de todos e tentei impedi-lo. Num segundo estávamos numa luta, e no instante seguinte meu pai jazia morto, aos meus pés. Novamente eu fora o carrasco de uma pessoa a quem amava..."

Marguerite nunca ouvira tanto amargor nas palavras de Roxton. As lágrimas que rolavam dos olhos dele, se perdiam nos bastos cabelos dela, enquanto ela também chorava. Chorava por não ser capaz de arrancar aquelas mágoas de dentro do peito dele, por não poder acalentá-lo, protegê-lo e apagar aquelas lembranças sombrias de sua mente. Deus, como queria, ao menos poder revelar que o amava sem reservas, o amava por inteiro e que assim seria até que seu último fôlego se extinguisse.

- Você não deve se atormentar com culpas que não lhe pertencem.- começou a morena, sua voz mal passava de um sussurro.- Eu sei que você é inocente, você sabe que é inocente, a sua consciência sabe disso, então não se torture mais. Deixe que os mortos fiquem entre os seus, guarde somente as boas lembranças.

O homem a encarava surpreso, nunca supusera que Marguerite pudesse ser tão doce, tão serena. Amava aquela mulher, embora não soubesse precisar quando fora o momento em que se apaixonara, mas sempre a julgara dura, às vezes até mesmo insensível e, no entanto ela mostrava seu lado mais afetuoso e nobre quando ele menos esperava. Sim, justamente no momento em que ela podia mostrar-se intolerante e impaciente, visto que estava ferida por culpa dele, Marguerite era doce e compreensiva como jamais fora.

- Eu não deveria estar atormentando você com meus problemas...- murmurou ele.

- Você não me atormenta, eu não gosto de vê-lo assim, triste.- disse ela em resposta.- Espero que você esteja melhor. Eu sei que algumas feridas nunca cicatrizam por completo, mas precisamos bani-las para o recanto mais profundo de nosso se e deixá-las lá, onde não nos possam perturbar.

Com um sorriso ainda meio assombrado pela tristeza, Roxton a encarou.

- Deus! U fiquei aqui falando feito um parvo e esqueci-me do principal.- recriminou-se ele.- Você precisa comer, eu trouxe algumas frutas e um chá, que já deve estar frio...

- Obrigada, mas não tenho fome... Acho que quero dormir...

- Não senhorita, você tem que comer ainda está fraca porque perdeu muito sangue!- sentenciou Roxton, recuperando um pouco o seu habitual modo de falar.

- Mas...

- Não há "mas". Coma um pouco e depois poderá dormir o quanto quiser. Vamos lá Marguerite, se não for por você, faça isso por mim, pra que me sinta mais tranqüilo em relação a sua recuperação.

Diante daquele pedido, a herdeira se viu obrigada a aceitar o caneco de chá que ele lhe oferecia.

- Obrigada por estar sendo tão cuidadoso comigo.

- Bem, é o mínimo que podia fazer, visto que o único responsável por você estar assim sou eu.- respondeu Roxton.

- Não, você não é o único responsável, aquele homem macaco tambem teve sua participação no episódio.- falou a morena, sorrindo.

Ignorando o comentário dela, o caçador tomou-lhe o caneco das mãos e, delicadamente, a obrigou a tomar um pouco de chá.

- Isso está horrível!- disse ela, ao conseguir engolir o líquido amarronzado e amargo.

- É, mas fará bem à sua cicatrização. Agora vamos lá, coma um pedaço de fruta. Qual você quer?

- Chega, já tomei bastante desse chá amargo, agora basta!

- Não, não e não. Vamos lá, se você comer ao menos uma fruta, eu prometo não lhe incomodar mais.

Muito contrariada, Marguerite aceitou a proposta e apanhou o menor pedaço de maçã que havia no prato que ele lhe mostrava. Depois de comer a fruta, a herdeira o encarou com os olhos brilhando.

- Será que o nobre cavalheiro poderia me ajudar a deitar?

Com todo o cuidado, Roxton ergueu a pequena em seus braços e ajeitou-a confortavelmente em seu leito. Em seguida deitou-se ao lado dela e começou a lhe acarinhar os cabelos.

- O que você está fazendo Roxton?- perguntou. Não queria que ele parasse nem que se afastasse, mas não podia deixá-lo pensar que seria fácil assim...

- Apenas cuidando de você.- ele a encarou sério.- Você me fez um bem enorme ao escutar-me contar todas aquelas monstruosidades que ocorreram em minha vida, por minha culpa...

- Ei, ei, ei mocinho,- ralhou ela.- se você não parar de se dizer culpado por todos os acasos que correram em sua vida, eu não deixarei que fique aqui comigo!

- Ah, então quer dizer que eu posso ficar aqui?

- Sim, digamos que eu preciso de um enfermeiro para qualquer eventualidade.

Sorrindo, Marguerite fechou os olhos e, embalada pelas carícias delicadas de Roxton, mergulhou no calor do mundo dos sonhos.

Enlevado pela beleza de Marguerite, tão plácida enquanto dormia, o Lorde acabou por segui-la ao mundo dos sonhos então, vencido pelo cansaço da madrugada de vigília e mais leve por ter dividido suas angústias com alguém, acabou dormindo ali, ao lado daquela a quem amava mais do que à própria vida.

Quando a noite já ia alta, Marguerite acordou ao sentir algo lhe comprimindo o ferimento e, ao olhar para o lado deparou-se com Roxton dormindo à sono solto. Percebeu também que ele a envolvia de forma protetora e que ela própria se sentia confortável entre aqueles braços tão fortes e, ao mesmo tempo tão delicados.

Ajeitando-se de forma a ficar mais perto dele, mas sem a intenção de acordá-lo, Marguerite aninhou a cabeça dele em seu peito e ficou observando seu Lorde, que naquele momento não passava de um garotinho, dormir e ressonar.

- Isso mesmo, durma grande caçador branco... Meu cavaleiro de armadura prateada...- murmurou ela carinhosamente.- Durma que eu prometo ficar aqui por você para sempre...

E, acariciando os cabelos do homem que já se tornara o ser mais importante de sua vida, Marguerite Krux sentiu-se finalmente completa e compreendeu que, por mais que odiasse aquele "maldito Platô" ele lhe dera o seu bem mais importante: Lorde John Richard Roxton.

- Eu te amo Roxton...- sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Um sorriso imperceptível assomou aos lábios do caçador. Ela o amava, era tudo o que precisava saber. O tempo a colocaria em seus braços, pronta para receber seu amor, pronta para ser a _sua _Marguerite.

**FIM**

O fato da história ter acabado, não as exime de deixar reviews... Ok?

bjOS LovaS!


End file.
